Encounters
by IShipItInHell
Summary: A collection of one-shots with Sakura and numerous members of the Akatsuki. Some one-shots may be set in the Naruto-verse, others may be modern day AUs. Very hot and steamy content. Chapter 1- KisameXSakura Chapter 2- DeidaraXSakura
1. Chapter 1

1.

Shark Bait

It was early in the afternoon when Sakura finally emerged from her office in the Akatsuki base after hours of doing the paperwork that Pain had assigned her. All of it was extensive medical histories of the members of the Akatsuki and she was to study them thoroughly and look for any preexisting conditions that would hinder their performance in their upcoming missions. She hadn't found much, and by the time she had gotten through three of the members' paperwork, her eyes were straining and her head was pounding. And on top of all of that, she hadn't been sleeping well lately because her menstrual cycle was scheduled to start any day now, and insomnia was one of the many warning symptoms that she had to suffer through each month. She wished she would just hurry up and bleed already—she was sick of not falling asleep until four in the morning, only to have to get up four hours later in order to start her work.

Sakura let out a yawn as she rounded one of the many sharp corners of the hallway, but was stopped short with a thud as she ran in to a large, solid chest. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she bent her head almost all the way back in order to look into the eyes of the man she had bumped in to. "I'm sorry, Kisame. I didn't see you there." Which was utterly preposterous, seeing as Kisame Hoshigaki was a beast of a man—over two feet taller than she, who was of normal height for a woman of her age. His height and even the way in which Kisame carried himself reminded Sakura of Zabuza Momochi, the assassin she and her team had faced in their far-off genin days. Both men were taller than any man should be, and both were impeccably muscular (a fact that Sakura hadn't been aware of until Kisame's first medical appointment with her. Those Akatsuki cloaks were so baggy) and freakishly strong. Perhaps all men from Kirigakure were proportioned in such a way?

Kisame regarded her with a question in his eyes as she bowed in apology, swaying slightly with fatigue. She righted herself too quickly and he could almost see her vision swimming for a moment. "It's fine. Are you alright?" It wasn't like Sakura to look so weak and vulnerable; she always took such good care of herself.

Sakura again looked up at him and said, with a bit of surprise, "Me? Oh, uh, yeah. Sort of…I'm just really exhausted, is all. Thank you for asking." She was expecting Kisame to nod and walk off, but instead, he kept studying her with an almost worried look on his face.

"You look like you need to eat something. Are you dizzy?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am pretty dizzy." Sakura's hand went to her head in an attempt to steady herself. "I don't think I've eaten since eight this morning. Too much paperwork. I'll just make some instant ramen or something." Sakura mumbled something about how she hated instant ramen before Kisame spoke up.

"No, you need real food. You're about to start menstruating, aren't you?"

Sakura's eyes went wide at his blunt question. "W-what? How did you…?"

Kisame's face remained unfazed as he pointed to his nose. "I can smell blood. You're not bleeding now, but I can smell that you will be soon. Maybe tomorrow. You need to eat a decent meal so you don't end up passing out."

Sakura blinked a few times. _Ah, right, he's basically a shark…_ she thought. "Yes, I guess you're right. I'll go to the kitchen."

"Hidan ate the last of the food that Konan made. I'll make you something."

"You'll what?" Sakura couldn't help but question, and then, realizing how rude she was being, she said "I mean, thank you, Kisame! That's so nice of you!"

Sakura watched in awe as Kisame worked in the kitchen. He hadn't given her any indication of what he was making for her except for asking her if she liked tuna, which she did. He didn't speak as he worked and he was so incredibly efficient and fast. The way his hands worked the knife through the bright red meat of the fish was almost hypnotic. He had removed his cloak, which left him in his seriously tight fitting black tank top that made it all too easy to admire his biceps as they flexed with his movements. Sakura found herself staring at him—the man was a damn work of art! So muscular, so fit, so efficient, every movement purposeful. He was a perfect killing machine. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingertips up his biceps and how his back and neck muscles would feel underneath her hands.

The sizzling of the tuna hitting a hot pan broke Sakura out of her fantasy and the smell of cooking fish made her stomach growl loud enough for Kisame to hear and give her a smirk. "Be patient, angelfish, it's almost done."

Sakura blushed at his nickname. "Angelfish"? It sounded so…romantic. And she didn't really mind…

Over the last few weeks, Pain had been assigning Sakura to accompany Kisame on missions with increasing intensity. At first, Sakura wasn't sure how to feel about the strange shark man, but she came to realize that Kisame was actually a pretty nice person and she found herself becoming fond of his quiet company and tentative friendship, and she began to seek him out outside of their missions together. It had been at least a week or two since they had returned from their last mission together and they hadn't seen much of each other since their schedules had both been clashing. To be honest, Sakura had missed Kisame, and now he was cooking food for her and calling her pet names….

The moment Kisame set the plate of steaming, seared tuna in front of her, her mouth began watering. No sooner had Kisame handed her a pair of chopsticks, did she dig in and stuff her face. The fish was hot as hell, and burning her mouth, but she was too hungry to care; she hadn't realized how utterly starved she was, and once she was done, she didn't feel so tired.

"Wow," She breathed when she finished. "That was so good. You're a great cook, Kisame!"

Kisame gave her a chuckle and a grin that revealed sharp teeth. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's not often I get to cook anymore."

"Well you can cook for me anytime!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'd cook for you, but I'm not very good at it." She admitted. "I'm not very domestic in that way."

"Eh," Kisame grunted. "A woman being domestic is overrated. Any man who wouldn't be interested in you after learning you can't cook is a fool."

His admission made her blush, but judging by his plain expression, he wasn't bothered by it one bit. Sakura tried to be the same way, and said quietly "Well, thank you…" After a few moments of silence, Sakura spoke up. "Oh, what about you? You haven't eaten, Kisame."

Kisame shrugged. "I don't have much of an appetite at the moment. I just wanted to make sure you got some food into your stomach before I found you passed out in the hallway somewhere."

Sakura laughed nervously at his statement and rubbed the back of her head. A yawn suddenly snuck up of her, and she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "Still tired?" Kisame asked, to which Sakura gave a sleepy nod. Before she knew what was happening, Kisame rose from his seat in front of her and closed the space between them with a few steps. "Kisame, what-?"

But before she could finish her sentence, Kisame had scooped her up in his strong arms, bridal style, and began walking out of the kitchen. "I'll take you to your room. I hope you don't mind me carrying you. We can get there quicker if I don't have to worry about you falling over." He explained. Sakura said she didn't mind and attempted to cover up her massive blush at being so close to this admittedly handsome man. Sure, Kisame's blue skin tone and shark features put her off at first, but after spending so much time with him as of late, she found herself thinking that, regardless of his unconventional appearance, Kisame Hoshigaki was a very attractive man.

The walk to her room was a relatively short one, and a jolt of disappointment shot through her when Kisame finally released her from his arms and steadied her in front of her closed bedroom door. He was surprisingly warm and even gentle, and Sakura found that comforting. The two stood in front of her door for a moment before Kisame began to say goodbye as he made to begin walking back down the hallway, possibly to his room, but Sakura found herself calling out to him.

"W-wait!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Kisame stopped turned to her, raising an eyebrow at her in question. "I, uh…" What the hell was she doing?! "I was wondering if maybe…you would, um…like to come in?" Her nervousness made it a question, not a statement and Sakura waited, her heart pounding in her ears.

Kisame's expression dropped into one of confusion and surprise, before his signature grin stretched across his razor-sharp teeth and he guffawed. "Ha! Sure thing, sweetheart." He noticed Sakura's blush and chuckled as she opened the door to let them both in.

Her bedroom was impeccable, as expected, and Kisame found a seat at her desk and made himself comfortable. He shucked off his headband and set it down on her desk before running his fingers through his blue hair. If Sakura found him attractive before, he was even more attractive without his headband on, as it allowed his hair to slightly fall over his forehead, which gave him that sexy disheveled look that she secretly loved. Sakura sat down on her bed, which was a mere inches away from the chair in which Kisame sat. He swiveled the chair around to look at her.

Sakura struggled to keep her heart rate down, but the sight of Kisame like this in her room made it hard for her to stay calm. There were so many scenarios running through her head, many of them involved Kisame pinning her down on her mattress and making himself at home between her legs. Sakura felt heat pool in her underwear at these thoughts, and she was pretty sure Kisame could smell it on her. He confirmed this by giving her a smirk and bedroom eyes as he asked "Not so tired anymore, huh angelfish?"

Sakura gasped audibly at his straight-forwardness. Well, she wasn't a fan of men who beat around the bush, so she supposed this was for the best. "No, I suppose I'm not." She answered him. Kisame gave her a look of approval.

"Come here, Sakura." Kisame rumbled and Sakura obeyed, standing up and sliding her legs between his. To her utter delight, Kisame lifted his large hand and clasped her thigh and began rubbing barely-there circles into her skin. "What is it that you want from me?" His voice was low and husky.

Sakura was shocked at the thoughts that began to run through her mind at his question. She wanted…she wanted everything. She wanted _him_. Yes, granted she and Kisame had only recently begun to actually spend time together, but Sakura was in no position to deny her body what it obviously wanted, especially when Kisame was willing to reciprocate.

"I want," She began as she trailed her fingers up his strong arms and shuddered over the strength she found there. "I want everything you're willing to give."

Kisame rewarded her with a flash of his teeth and a chuckle. "Well, I promise I won't disappoint." Because of his ridiculous height, even sitting down Kisame was only a few inches shorter than her, which made what he did next all the easier. He slid his hand up to her waist to pull her closer and kissed her.

It took a moment for the kiss to register for Sakura, as it was incredibly soft, but when she finally realized what was happening, she returned his kiss full force. Her hands ended up cupping his face and she pressed her body into Kisame's as much as she could. Their gentle kiss turned into a searing make-out session, and soon Kisame's mouth opened for her and she didn't hesitate to delve her tongue into his welcoming mouth. She moaned wantonly into his mouth when he twined his tongue with hers and, seeing that she was dissatisfied at the small amount of body-to-body contact this position gave her, Kisame guided her in straddling his lap.

Sakura moaned her approval and unabashedly ground her hips into Kisame's lap, which woke up his half-erect member to full force. Kisame gave her a rough moan in response and broke their kiss to trail searing kisses across her jawline and then down her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kisame's muscled neck and shoulders, panting as she basically dry humped him, and she delighted in how Kisame's hands cupped her ass and guided her along. God, it was almost like they were already having sex! They hadn't even taken their clothes off and yet Sakura already felt ready to burst.

"You're so damn wet and I've barely touched you," Kisame whispered huskily into her ear after he had lavished her neck with his tongue and lips. "I can smell how aroused you are, Sakura. So fucking sexy."

Sakura all but purred at his words. "Well, you're not very relaxed either, Kisame." Sakura ground her hips into his hard, aching erection for proof.

Kisame chuckled as he nipped at her collar bone and slid his hand up the back of her shirt, and the feeling of his bare hand touching her skin made her eyes flutter shut with pleasure. "Oh no, I'm very hard. You'll find that out soon enough." Sakura's eyes flashed with mischief and an idea formed in her mind. Kisame regarded her warily as she slid off of his lap and got on her knees. Kisame spread his legs for her as he realized what she was about to do.

Sakura unbuttoned his slacks and, with Kisame's help, slid them down the length of his muscular legs. His erection sprang to life beneath his boxer briefs and Sakura licked her lips as the size and thickness of it before running her hands along its length. Tired of denying herself the pleasure of laying eyes on his dick, Sakura pulled down his boxer briefs.

Kisame's manhood was a shade of blue that was slightly darker than the rest of his body, and it stood proud as she studied it. The veins beneath the thin skin of his shaft pumped in time with his heart beat, which made it twitch. "You gonna just stare at it, pinky, or do I have to show you how to suck me off?" Kisame teased her. Sakura frowned lightly at him before she gripped his throbbing member with her hand and began working him slowly as she trailed her tongue along the inside of his thigh.

"Teasing me, huh?" Kisame said rather breathlessly. "I hope you know that'll come back to bite you in the ass, sweetheart."

Sakura got the point and released his cock from her hold and began licking him from base to tip. "Ah…" Kisame groaned and laid his head back so that she could only see his neck. Sakura swirled her tongue around his head, loving the soft little groans Kisame gave her as she did so. Sakura began to softly suckle at the spongey tissue of his head while she ran her hands up and down his toned abs, scrapping her nails across his skin. Kisame hissed and bucked his hips up, which made another inch of his cock slip between her lips. "It'd be wonderful if you would quit with this teasing shit, Sakura." Kisame growled in frustration as he watched her torment him between his legs.

Sakura chuckled and finally gave him what he wanted and sucked the rest of his massive length into her wet mouth. "Fuck!" Kisame hissed at the sudden increase in stimulation and Sakura allowed him to buck his hips and effectively fuck her face as she deep throated him. Sakura had long ago learned how to suppress her gag reflex, which made pleasuring Kisame like this pretty easy. Sakura moaned around his length as she looked up to see Kisame's head thrown back and his arms tensely crossed behind his head as he moaned his approval. Fuck, this man looked like a damn porn star. Sakura tugged at the hem of his tank top, and Kisame lowered his head to give her a smirk. Kisame grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head in one graceful movement.

Sakura's fingers immediately scoured his deliciously ripped torso with her hands which was made all the more visually appealing by his blue skin tone. Sakura began to suck him harder and faster, her excitement making her get a bit messy and start drooling down his length. Kisame seemed to enjoy the feeling of her saliva dripping down over his balls, as he gave her a particularly loud series of moans. Sakura was pretty sure he was going to come soon, which excited her even more, but Kisame grabbed a handful of her hair and somehow gently pulled her mouth off of his member.

"Enough," He was panting and his face was flushed a cute shade of purple. "It's your turn." Kisame pulled her to her feet and shucked his pants and boxer briefs off of his ankles and captured her mouth with his. He roughly groped her breast in one hand and her ass in the other and backed her up on to her bed. Kisame pushed her down on her back and didn't waste any time to begin undressing her, starting with her tight little shorts.

Sakura lifted her hips and he ripped her shorts off of her hips and down her legs, which were shortly followed by her now soaking black panties. Kisame growled hungrily when he saw her dripping womanhood. "You're fucking soaked," He told her before he grasped both of her thighs in a tight grip to hold them still as he began assaulting her inner thighs with kisses and tongue flicks and nibbles. Sakura threw her head back into her pillow at how rough he was being with her and how obvious he made it that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. It was flattering to have such an attractive man so sexually frustrated over her. Kisame's teeth were sharp and his fingers were too as they dug in to her skin, but she didn't care—she just wanted him to touch her where she really needed him.

"K-Kisame," She whined as he licked at the crease that formed between her thigh and her sex, his tongue inches away from where she wanted him. He trailed his tongue along the crease on the other side as well, slowly inching his way over her labia majora. "Kisame!" Sakura whined louder.

"What is it, princess?" He gave her a snicker.

"Quit teasing me!"

Another laugh. "Ah, but you did the same to me, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, but, I…"

Kisame roughly sucked a hickey on the inside of her thigh before he soothed the pain away with a few swipes of his tongue. Sakura moaned his name and Kisame hummed in appreciation as he saw her already soaked opening begin dripping anew. "Alright, alright. I'll be nice." Suddenly Kisame's mouth and tongue and lips where all over her.

He trailed his tongue from her delicious opening all the way to her aching little clit. He relished in the harsh pants and grunts Sakura expelled from her mouth as he sucked her clit in between his lips and gave it a good hard lick. Kisame groaned into her folds at the wonderful taste of her pussy and began sucking her labia minora into his mouth while at the same time teasing her entrance with his tongue.

"Ugh!" Sakura grunted as her hands found his blue locks. "Feels so good!" She told him and shamelessly bucked her hips in order to try and get more friction. Kisame slid his hands underneath her to cup her ass and raise her pelvis off of the bed and closer to his plundering mouth, while at the same time using his fingers to firmly pull down the skin of her labia in order to expose more of her swollen clit. Sakura choked on a gasp as he did this, and sputtered out a "J-Jesus Christ!" and then a broken moan when she felt Kisame rub her entrance with his thumbs.

"Oh my fucking God, Kisame, yes!" She shouted at the prospect of him fingering her. Kisame removed his mouth from her to look into her flushed face as he continued teasing her clenching opening.

"What, baby? You want my fingers? Is that it?" Kisame slid barely an inch of his thumb into her heat, and it made Sakura throw her head back and nearly scream. "You want me to finger fuck you, don't you? You wanna come all over my hand?"

Sakura nodded numbly and attempted to bare down on his fingers, but he wouldn't let her. "Hold still, and I'll give you what you want." Kisame told her and Sakura obeyed, her body becoming ridged and still, save for her chest heaving up and down from her panting.

Kisame grinned as he slid his very large index finger into her soaking wet cavern and began to quickly pump in and out. Sakura seemed to spasm at his fast pace and Kisame watched as she gritted her teeth and gripped her bedsheets with all of the effort it was taking her not to scream. Soon after, Kisame added another finger, this time his middle, and curled his large digits upwards to rub against the spongey tissue of her g-spot.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked and locked her strong legs around Kisame's head, forcing his face back into her wet heat. He obeyed and began suckling at her clit once more as his fingers thrust in and out of her. Sakura was a writhing mass of moans and Kisame could feel her orgasm fast approaching as the walls of her vagina began to spasm around his thick fingers.

"Shit, Kisame!" Sakura called out. "I'm gonna come! Oh fucking hell, I'm so close!"

Kisame quickened his pace and moaned at the thought of this beautiful woman coming for him. This is inevitably what sent Sakura careening over the edge of pleasure and she locked her thighs together around his head as her body shook and trembled and thrashed beneath him, screaming a muddled combination of his name, swears, and calls to various deities in which she may or may not have believed.

Once she was done, Kisame peeled his mouth from her center and gently slid his fingers from her heat. His hand was dripping with the evidence of her orgasm, and Sakura watched with clouded green eyes as he licked himself clean. "Did you enjoy that, angelfish?"

Sakura smiled and nodded before her eyes found his very hard member pulsing between Kisame's legs. "It would be lovely if you would fuck me now, Kisame."

Kisame barked a laugh at her forwardness. "I do like a woman who knows what she wants," He told her as he moved to unzip her top. Sakura let him slide the fabric over her shoulders and rolled over just enough to let him pull the shirt from under her and toss it to the end of the bed. Kisame slid up her body and nestled himself between her legs, sighing softly as both of their arousals rubbed up against each other, but Kisame kept himself from penetrating her just yet.

Sakura closed the gap between their lips in a continuation of their make-out session from earlier, and Kisame swirled his tongue around hers while simultaneously reaching behind her to unhook her bra and gently slip it from her body. His hands found her lovely breasts and squeezed them softly, his thumbs stroking her nipples into hard peaks. Sakura tangled her arms around his neck and played with the soft hair at the nape of Kisame's neck as the man on top of her lowered his head to suck her right nipple into his mouth. Sakura moaned deep in her throat and panted softly while Kisame lavished her breast with his mouth—it was almost like he was worshipping her.

Kisame treated her other breast with just as much care before his lips went to that spot below her ear so that he could whisper "You're beautiful."

Sakura blushed hard at his words and trailed her fingertips across the wide expanse of his blue-skinned back and felt the numerous scars he had there. "So are you." She whispered back.

They spent the next few minutes kissing and touching each other and whispering in each other's ears. All of it was distinctly romantic and intimate, but it just felt so right that Sakura couldn't find it in herself to think it strange. Kisame Hoshigaki may have been a killing machine, but he was no doubt a gentle, attentive lover who knew how to make a woman feel like a goddess.

Kisame didn't have to ask Sakura if she was ready for him—something in her eyes told him she was, and his heart began to beat a bit funny at how, when they were tangled in each other like this, both naked and laid bare, they could communicate without words. He lifted his hips just enough to place himself at her entrance, and they both began to pant as he slowly, _slowly_ filled her with his length. They both sighed when he was fully seated inside of her and he gave her a moment to get used to his girth, kissing her and holding her close to him.

When he felt her relax, he drew his hips back before slowly moving them forward again. Sakura moaned at the feeling of him beginning to fuck her, and when Kisame grabbed her wrists in one of his huge hands and held them above her head, she gave him an excited smile and a breathy laugh.

"You feel so damn good, Sakura. I've barely even started and I'm already…." Kisame's voice trailed off as he set a moderate pace that had Sakura panting and whining with pleasure. Kisame raised his chest off of hers so that he could watch her reactions as he fucked her gently, and soon he realized that going like this wasn't enough for either of them.

Kisame let go of her wrists and instead grabbed a hold of her hips to anchor her as he began to quicken his pace, sliding himself out of her and snapping his hips forward in quick succession. He groaned hotly at how Sakura was arching her back up into a perfect bow with her head thrown back and her breasts shaking with the force of his thrusts.

"Kisame!" She called out. "Faster, please I need it faster. Don't hold back, I can take it."

Kisame smirked and arched his eyebrow at her. "Oh, you think so?" Before Sakura had a chance to reply, Kisame slid out of her and flipped her over on to her belly and lifted her hips up so her ass was in the air. This position left her completely open for him and thus easy to slam back inside of her and pound in to her relentlessly.

Sakura screamed into her pillow at being claimed so quickly and in such an open and feral position. Kisame groaned and panted as the sounds of their love making echoed in the room, the sound of sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin in harsh smacks was almost as arousing as the way Sakura was clenching around his cock. "Fuck, Sakura!" Kisame growled and leaned over her and clasped her shoulder with one hand in order to make her meet his thrusts. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, you feel amazing, Kisame!" Sakura told him and squeaked as he gave a particularly harsh thrust.

"I bet I fucking do, sweetheart. Do you like getting fucked by your teammate?" Kisame hissed into her ear as he gripped her ass with his free hand with blinding strength.

Sakura nodded and moaned wantonly at his filthy question. "Uh-huh! Your dick is so good!"

Kisame nipped at her ear and chuckled lightly. "I bet you're gonna think about this every time you see me, aren't you? Every time Pain calls us for a meeting, you'll be thinking about how good I fucked your dripping little pussy and you'll have to make up excuses as to why you're blushing so hard, won't you, princess?"

Sakura nodded once more, her mouth dropped open to let in as much air as possible as this gorgeous man fucked so hard she couldn't even see straight. She could feel drool dripping out the corner of her mouth but she couldn't care less. Kisame slid his hand around her hip and worked her clit in tight little circles before he forced her to lay down completely so he could lay halfway on top of her while he fucked her into oblivion.

Kisame wrapped his free arm underneath her arm to form an underhand grip on her shoulder as he kissed her neck and shoulder blade. Sakura's stomach pinched at the return of such intimacy and her hand found Kisame's on her shoulder and she weaved her fingers with his.

"K-Kisame, I'm—"

"Me, too!" He grunted as he felt both of their orgasms begin to build in their bodies. The closer they got to their peaks, the louder and more frequent their moans became. Kisame's thrust began to sputter as he lost his rhythm and he soon joined Sakura in a strangled scream as they both came so hard their toes curled. The pulsating of Sakura's orgasm clenched and unclenched thousands of times around his dick as he emptied himself inside of her, the force of his ejaculation ripping a series of desperate sounding moans from him.

The two lovers lay like that, panting and shuddering with the aftershocks of their joint orgasms for an indiscernible amount of time, before Kisame regained enough of his strength to slid out of her and throw himself haphazardly by Sakura's side.

"Holy shit," They both sighed in unison and then laughed at themselves.

"Believe it or not, pinky, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." Kisame told her.

Sakura grinned at him as he swiped some sweaty strands of pink hair from her face. "Oh, really?" Kisame gave her a nod. "Well, I hadn't considered you in that way until recently. I was happily surprised."

Kisame arched his eyebrow at her. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Sakura answered his pouty expression with a loud laugh and Kisame growled at her angrily, but then decided he didn't have the energy to argue with her. "Ah, forget it."

Sakura gave him a playful smile and poked his nose with her finger. Kisame's nostrils flared a few times before he said "You may wanna go to the bathroom."

"Why?" Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Because you're bleeding."

"Wha-?" But before she could question him further, Sakura felt that telltale ache in her lower belly, followed by a very distinct _gush_. "Ah shit, my sheets!" Kisame watched her with an amused look in his eyes as Sakura threw herself out of the bed and did her best to run to the bathroom with her thighs squeezed shut as the race between gravity and her period began.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Monsters

 _"_ _Get out of my way!"_ Sakura roared as she dispatched several of her enemies who had been charging at her from all angles. She set a flurry of punches and kicks into various body parts and she admittedly relished in the sound of bones breaking as she sent them flying with her monstrous strength. But as soon as she took care of those ninja, at least six more came out of nowhere and attacked her, but she was fast and countered quickly by punching a crater that spanned at least ten feet in diameter and destroyed everything in her path. Her enemies were now buried underneath rubble.

Deidara watched from the sky on his giant clay bird as the kunoichi with the pink hair made quick, dirty work of the ninja that Deidara was assigned to assist. How could anyone be _that_ strong? With only the use of her fists, this woman had caused the kind of destruction equivalent to that of his C2 bombs. He watched with fascination as another group of ninja charged at the pink haired woman, throwing punches and weapons at her, but she easily evaded their assaults and threw her fist into the ground once more and obliterated them. The resulting _boom_ of her attack reverberated inside of Deidara's chest and he felt his eyes dilate with excitement.

"Such… _art._ " He whispered to himself before swooping down towards the woman. She was most definitely worthy of his art. The woman caught sight of him easily and adopted a battle stance before the mouths on his palms parted and dropped bunches of explosive birds on her. The birds swooped and swirled around her, but she twisted and flipped out of their way, avoiding the radius of their blasts. Acrid black smoke now covered the battlefield, and Deidara flew upwards to avoid it. He scanned the smoke with his scope to see what had become of the woman and came up short. _Where the hell did she-?_

Deidara's thought was interrupted as he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his right eye. He whirled on her, only to see that she had disappeared and then reappeared on his left with her fist wound back as she prepared to strike. Deidara banked hard to the right and instead of her deadly fist connecting with his face, it connected with the right wing of his bird and obliterated it, sending him plummeting to the ground. He considered detonating the bird, but he was far too close and he would be caught up in the blast if he did so, so he prepared to form another bird to catch him in midair or at least cushion his fall, but the kunoichi was too fast for him, and she materialized right in front of him and slammed her fist into his gut.

The air was knocked out of Deidara's lungs, and blood ejected from his mouth and splattered on her face as she effectively smashed five of his ribs into splitters. The force of her blow sent him rocketing to the ground, but not before he crashed into several trees, destroying them all, before he skidded to a painful stop on the unforgiving surface of the earth. His lungs were full of blood now, and his whole body was in a symphony of agony.

Sakura landed on the ground in a crouched position before she rose and began cautiously walking over towards the blond haired man with the full intent of finishing him off. Her attack definitely incapacitated him, but she knew he was stronger than the other ninja she had faced, so it would not have been enough to kill him. She stood over his crumpled body and raised her chakra-infused fist to finish the job, but something in his eyes gave her pause. He should have been begging for his life, or at least have some hint of fear in his blue eyes, but instead what she saw was…excitement. Despite being face to face with his imminent destruction, this man's blue eyes were bright with anticipation and…was that…admiration that she saw?

 _What the hell?_ She thought as the man continued to stare at her, now _smiling_. Well that was certainly disturbing. She would put an end to that.

She coiled her fist back once more and brought it down on his chest, but before she could make complete contact, she heard her captain call to her from behind.

"Sakura!" Yamato called. "We've got to go. He's as good as dead. Don't waste your chakra."

Sakura blinked a few times at the dying man below her, who now had a somewhat disappointed look in his eyes. _What a fucking creep._ She righted herself and backed away, glaring at the ninja, before taking to the trees with Yamato.

 _So that's her name,_ Deidara thought as he watched her vanish from his sight. _What a delicate name for such a monstrous woman._ This was the last thought he had before the darkness that had been lurking at the edge of his vision devoured him.

Deidara was out of commission for almost a month after his encounter with Sakura, much to his leader's chagrin. He'd probably be dead by now if Sasori hadn't come looking for him once Deidara failed to show up at their designated meeting place. Deidara was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he recognized Sasori's chakra signature as his ugly puppet stood over him.

"Deidara, you worthless brat." Sasori grunted. "You know I hate waiting." Without saying much else, Sasori hoisted up Deidara's crumpled, bloodied form and brought him back to one of the Akatsuki's numerous hideouts to be nursed back to health.

Deidara wasn't surprised that it took him so long to get back on his feet—five broken ribs, a ruptured lung, a minor spinal injury, and a concussion could take quite a toll on one's body. He knew he should've been mad to be so completely outdone by Sakura, but Deidara was anything but. In fact, he felt a rush of adrenaline and awe whenever thoughts of the pink haired kunoichi entered his mind. How could he be mad at almost being killed in such an artistic fashion? Deidara _lived_ for the destruction that his explosions brought upon the world and Sakura's power was an exquisite compliment to his own.

Oh yes, Deidara thought about that dynamo of a woman many a time during his recuperation period. The other members of the organization berated him for being so damned infatuated with a woman who had tried to kill him, but Deidara couldn't help himself; she was _wonderful._ If only he could meet her once more and tell her how he felt about her and her superb power…

It was three months later when Deidara got his wish. He was on a solo reconnaissance mission in the east to gather information on a warlord there who was a danger to the Akatsuki's far-reaching interests. Deidara was to stay in the village in which many of the warlord's soldiers resided and see what he could scrape up about his target before dispatching him. He was seated at a small restaurant across from the tavern that the soldiers frequented, in his street clothes and not wearing his scope, eavesdropping on their none-too-subtle conversations when he spotted her.

She was milling about at a vender's stand, one that sold overpriced jewelry and other knick-knacks. She was wearing a simple outfit, just a red tank top and a black skirt with shorts underneath. Deidara couldn't help the huge grin that cracked his face in half as he watched her bargain with the vender as she made easy, languid movements as she spoke. Deidara shuddered as he thought of the massive amounts of destructive power she hid away in that rather small body of hers.

Apparently she couldn't strike a reasonable enough deal with the vender, because she turned on her heels and began leisurely walking in the opposite direction. Deidara threw some money down on his table and hastily made his way out of the restaurant before he began to follow Sakura from a safe distance. He was sure to keep at least six people between her and himself, but this became increasingly difficult as Sakura walked on towards the less crowded hotel district of the village. Sakura made a sharp left into an alleyway and Deidara followed; however when he entered the dimly lit passage, Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"What?" Deidara barely had time to say before a heavy weight crashed down on him from above and sent him sprawling to the ground. Whoever it was quick, and before he could get his bearings he found himself rendered immobile with both of his arms pinned painfully behind his back.

"If you like your shoulders in their sockets, I suggest you tell me why you're following me. Now." Sakura growled before sharply tugging at his arms, making him gasp with pain.

Deidara figured struggling would do him no good, so he went limp. Sakura didn't loosen her grip. "Tell me what the hell you want!" She barked.

Deidara chuckled uneasily when Sakura squeezed her thighs around his rips as she straddled his back. "I just wanted to meet the woman who nearly killed me outside of the battlefield, yeah."

"What?" Sakura questioned, caught off guard. And then, when Deidara managed to turn his head enough for her to see his face, she gasped. " _You!_ I thought I—You should be dead!"

Her recognition did not result in Sakura granting him with mercy—no quite the opposite. The kunoichi strengthened her hold on Deidara, causing him to grunt with pain. "I almost was, Sakura," Deidara told her in a strained voice. "I would've been if my partner hadn't found me when he did, yeah."

Sakura glared at him hotly. "You fucking creep! I knew I should've finished you off when I had the chance. You're a fool for following me. Now you die." Deidara saw Sakura pull back her fist and begin to charge it with her devastating chakra, and while dying in such a wonderful display of raw power would be an honor, Deidara was not ready to die. Not today, anyway.

"Wait!" He shouted. "I'm not here to fight! I just want to talk to you, yeah!"

To his relief, Sakura halted. "And what could you and I possibly have to discuss?"

"It's just that…" Deidara started and then a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "You're a living, breathing work of art!" Sakura gave him a quizzical look and Deidara went on. "I'm an artist, you see, and my medium of choice is explosive clay. My art is something that only lasts an instant, but it marks the earth forever, and so does yours, Sakura, yeah. True art is an explosion!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura hissed.

Deidara's smirk grew into a huge, maniacal smile as _that_ feeling began building up inside of him. That delicious rush that poured into his veins when he thought about what true art really was. "Your power, Sakura! It's _exquisite!_ " He was breathing heavily now, he couldn't help himself. He was sure his pupils were dilating. "You are so explosive! With one punch, you can create an entire shockwave of carnage and destruction! Just like I can with my clay bombs, yeah! It's absolutely magnificent! _You're_ absolutely magnificent!"

Sakura's gripped loosened without her knowing it as she listened to Deidara talk about her like she was some sort of idol. This guy was…crazy! He didn't even know her and yet here he was, frantically proclaiming his infatuation for her. "What…what do you want from me?" She questioned, almost at a loss for words.

"I want to _worship_ you!" Deidara exclaimed. "Worship you for the goddess of destruction that you are! A goddess of destructive art of the finest quality!" The words caught Deidara slightly off guard, as until this moment when he finally met Sakura face-to-face, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his admiration for her. At first he thought maybe he would convince her to join the Akatsuki and be his partner so that they could make beautiful, explosive art together. But now, oh but now he realized what he really wanted. He wanted to ravish her in the most indecent fashion. He wanted her to make a mess of him, all bruises and bite marks. He wanted her to destroy him in the most pleasurable ways. He wanted her to make him submit to her every whim, he wanted to be brought to his knees! The realization made his groin ache.

Sakura blinked at Deidara and looked at him steadily. He was a panting, horny mess, she could tell. And somehow she wasn't disgusted by his obvious obsession with her. No, she felt…pleased. Pleased and incredibly flattered that he admired her so. She could…No. No, that would be entirely unethical. Obviously there was something wrong with the man. It wouldn't be right to let him "worship" her, as he called it. But then again, maybe nobody had to find out…Sakura took a deep breath before releasing her grip on him completely and asking,

"What's your name?"

Sakura isn't sure how she and Deidara ended up in her shabby hotel room, clawing at each other's clothes like animals. Sakura took the lead, throwing open her room's door and shoving Deidara inside the darkness. She slammed and locked the door behind her before whirling on her willing victim and slamming him into a wall as she attacked his lips with hers. He moaned desperately when she did that, and soon his hands were all over her; in her hair, on her breasts, yanking her hips towards him, shamelessly squeezing her ass. They were both stripped bare in a matter of moments, and Sakura took a moment to appraise Deidara's well-toned form, especially the aching, flushed erection he sported between his legs.

Sakura took a handful of his blond hair in her fist and yanked his head towards hers. "On your knees, pretty boy." Deidara groaned and obeyed, falling to his knees and desperately gripping her thighs with his large hands.

"Now then," His goddess purred above him. "What was that you were saying earlier about worshipping me?"

Deidara didn't waste any time and soon his lips and teeth and tongue were all over her lower torso and her legs. His hand mouths opened and began licking hot trails just underneath the swell of her breasts, and he shuddered as Sakura moaned. She tasted so good, so electric. Deidara could almost taste sparks of desire flying off of her body, and she was ready to detonate. Just as Deidara was about to delve his tongue into Sakura's soaking wet sex, she shoved him onto his ass. Deidara watched in awe as she sauntered over to the bed sat down at the edge.

"Come here." She commanded, but as Deidara began to stand, she stopped him. "Crawl."

 _Holy shit._ Deidara thought as a jolt of pleasure made his cock twitch at the thought of this woman humiliating and dominating him. He obeyed, crawling over to Sakura slowly on his hands and knees like a cat in heat. When he finally positioned his practically drooling mouth over the apex of her thighs, he gave Sakura a pleading look.

"What a good little boy you are, Deidara, waiting for permission to eat my pussy." Sakura praised him with a sexy smile on her lips. She ran her lithe fingers through his tangled blond locks and then dipped a finger of her unoccupied hand between her legs before presenting it to him. Understanding what she wanted, Deidara parted his lips and sucked Sakura's liquid sex from her digit rather enthusiastically. Deidara moaned and swirled his skilled tongue around Sakura's finger.

"Mmm, so eager," Sakura chuckled and slid her finger from his mouth. Deidara watched as she leaned back on her elbows and wrapped her long legs around Deidara's shoulders so that her cunt was mere inches from his face. "Go on."

Deidara didn't need to be told twice, and in a split second his tongue was buried in her sex. Dear God, she tasted _heavenly_! Deidara began to use his entire mouth to please Sakura, and he felt her shuddered as his lips suckled at her labia, his tongue teased her opening, and his teeth ground pleasurably against her throbbing clit. At the same time, the mouths on Deidara's palms licked hot trails all over Sakura's body. Fuck, he was practically purring now.

"Shit!" Sakura hissed at a particularly hard drag of Deidara's tongue. Deidara may be a bit mentally unstable with the whole obsessing over Sakura after she turned him into a bloody pulp, but _damn_ he was good with his mouth. All three of them.

"Sakura," Deidara rasped between her legs and he continued to pleasure her. "Sakura, you taste so good, yeah." Staring into Sakura's eyes, Deidara slid his index finger into her quivering heat and began to languidly stroke the walls of her sex, all while dragging his tongue and lips over her clit.

Sakura felt herself clench around Deidara's digit as a whole new sensation of pleasure began to build up inside of her. Fuck, she wasn't going to last much longer. She sat herself up on her elbows so that she could look into Deidara's flushed, desperate face. "I want you to make me come, Deidara. Do it now," She commanded.

Sakura didn't think Deidara could get any more excited, but he did and she moaned deeply when he slid another finger inside of her and began to pump them both in quick succession. Deidara moaned into her pussy as he felt the beginnings of Sakura's orgasm pulsing around his fingers, and he frantically suckled at her lovely clit. Sakura reached down between her legs to take hold of Deidara's head and shoved his face deeper where she needed him most. She began grinding against his lips, his tongue, and his fingers as her orgasm hit her full force.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ugh-!_ " Sakura groaned as she felt herself let go completely. Deidara moaned with her and rode her through it, and damn he was so hard. He had never been this hard in his entire life! It was almost painful.

Deidara gently slid his fingers from her and sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth. He stared at Sakura with a heated, dazed look on his face as she lay sprawled out on the bed, panting hard in the afterglow of her orgasm. After a few moments, she sat back up and gave Deidara a satisfied smile.

"Would you like me to take care of that?" Sakura pointed to his cock, which was flushed, veiny, and twitching with his need.

Deidara nodded dumbly and gazed at Sakura as she lowered herself to the floor in front of him. Deidara spread his legs and leaned back on his elbows to make room for her to place her head between his legs. He whimpered when he felt Sakura wrap a delicate hand around his manhood and begin to pump slowly. " _Oh God,_ " He gasped despite himself. "So good,"

Sakura chuckled and rubbed her thumb across the slit of his head and smoothed out the precum that had beaded there. "So sensitive," She deliberately whispered this a mere inch from his head so that her breath would ghost across his heated skin.

"S-Sakura!" Deidara gasped and started to shift his hips in an effort to get more friction. "P-Please!"

"Aw, poor baby," She teased. Perhaps she should be nice.

Without warning, Sakura sunk her lips down over Deidara's head and all the way to the base of his cock, where her nose met the wire-like blond hair there.

" _Fucking hell!_ " Deidara shouted and threw his head back as Sakura began to harshly suck at his length. His hips began to move of their own volition and thankfully, Sakura let him. She began to quicken her pace while using her hand to play with his balls, which felt fucking amazing. Deidara suddenly went rigid and choked on his moans when Sakura took his cock into her hand and began to suck and jerk him off at the same time.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Deidara gritted his teeth and began to urgently try to pull her face from his groin. "S-Sakura, you're gonna make me…" But she wasn't having any of it, and she used her immense strength to pin both of his hands to his sides as she continued her assault on his cock.

Deidara let out a stream of curses as he felt that familiar feeling stir in his balls and then rapidly climb up his shaft. He shook with wordless pleasure as he emptied himself into Sakura's welcoming mouth, and she swallowed it all greedily.

Sakura chuckled as Deidara collapsed onto his back, his legs shaking with aftershocks. "I'm sorry," He panted.

Sakura arched her eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"I feel like I'm a fucking teenager."

Sakura was about to ask him what he meant, but then it dawned on her, and she held back a laugh. "Oh, because you came so quickly? It's fine, Deidara, really. Don't sweat it."

Deidara slung his arm over his eyes. "Just give me a minute, yeah?" Sakura nodded with a smile and began to gently kiss and nip at Deidara's inner thighs. "Mmm," He moaned as his dick began to twitch back to life. A few minutes of that, and he was ready to go.

Sakura dragged him to her bed and all but threw him down onto his back before she straddled his hips. "Ready, pretty boy?" She smirked.

Deidara lubed up his index finger with some of his saliva and slid his hand between them. He rubbed his fingers between Sakura's folds and felt how wet she was. "Ready when you are," He grinned.

Without hesitation, Sakura slammed herself down on him and immediately set a fast pace. Both of them began to moan loudly, and Deidara cupped her breasts in his palms and his mouths began to lick and suck at her nipples.

"How's that feel, pretty boy?" Sakura panted as she rode the rouge ninja below her. "As good as you imagined?"

Deidara smiled shakily at her and grabbed a hold of her hips—not to guide her, but to steady them both, as Sakura was riding him so hard that he feared she would fuck them both right off of her bed. "Even better. So much better, yeah,"

Sakura gave him a smirk accompanied by a harsh grinding of her hips. "Glad I didn't disappoint." Deidara saw her hand shoot out, but his reaction time was slow, and soon enough Sakura once again had a chunk of his long blond hair gripped in her tight fist. "What pretty hair you have," She then dragged Deidara's face to hers by his hair and kissed him ferociously, biting and sucking his lips and tongue.

Fuck, if that wasn't one of Deidara's weaknesses. He began to moan wantonly as Sakura continued to dominate him, impaling herself on his rigid length over and over again until he was seeing stars. He wasn't a virgin, but God did she ever make him feel like one. Already, he felt that familiar stirring in his loins. How long had she been fucking him? Fifteen minutes? Fuck!

Deidara dug his nails into her hips and tried to make her slow down, but he was a weakling compared to her, and she kept up her relentless pace. "S-Sakura, hang on, yeah!"

Sakura chuckled at his obvious distress. "Again? Already?" Deidara blushed with embarrassment and looked away, only to have Sakura pull his face back to hers by his chin. "Well then, I guess I better hurry up." Deidara watched as her hand travelled between them, through the course curls that marked both of their sexes, and began to work her clit in tight circles. The action made her tighten around him and Deidara bit his lip to keep himself from screaming and thrusted his hips upwards to meet her. He was close, he was so _so_ close!

Sakura panted even harder. "You want me to come for you, Deidara? You want me to come all over your dick?" She asked him as her thrusts got sloppy.

Deidara's head began to spin. "Yes! Fuck yes, Sakura! Please!" He wasn't above begging, not when it came to this woman. She so easily bested him at everything; he was nothing compared to her. And she knew it. And he loved that she exploited that fact so entirely. " _Ah!_ I'm coming!"

Sakura replied with a quickening of both her thrusts and her fingers and soon enough she was quivering around him. "Deidara!" She screamed and came with a hard, satisfying gush, which Deidara met with his own spurts of hot, thick release. He came with a sob of indescribable pleasure, followed by a grunt.

Sakura slumped over him and tangled her hands in Deidara's disheveled hair, panting. Deidara weakly wound his arms around her waist and focused on figuring out how to breathe. After a few moments, Sakura stirred and looked at Deidara, who met her gaze and gave her a charming, lop-sided grin. They lay like that in silence for how long, neither of them knew. Deidara glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, which read 2:35 PM.

"Hey," Deidara rasped, his voice hoarse from his moaning. "You wanna get some lunch or something?"

Sakura gave him a surprised look before she too glanced at the clock. "Yeah, as long as you're buying, pretty boy." She playfully poked him in his cheek.

Deidara barked a laugh and ruffled Sakura's pink hair. "Anything for you."


End file.
